ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Common Courtesy
When I noticed this article on courtesy I was both impressed and repulsed. There is a lot of wonderful information here, and was (was being the operative word) a lot of nonsensical, emotional, silliness. For example: "It's hard enough keeping an eye on who has hate (and thus who to pay close attention to) let alone another party sitting on your face. " That is ridiculous, which is why it was edited. Additionally the use of acronyms such as "GTFO" used thusly: "If you didn't apply Signet before you went out to party, that isn't the party's problem, so either take a knee, or GTFO" (Get The **** Off) IS HIGHLY INAPPROPRIATE. Additionally; please don't Italicize, Underline, and Bold entire sentences or near paragraphs to get your point across, it's getting monotonous going back and fixing this over, and over, and over. Please, Please, Please if you edit this post... a post on COURTESY... do so logically. It is the 'Courteous' thing to do. -WoadBooks I saw a couple minor grammatical errors. Mostly missing words. But my real beef is that in an article about courtesy the closing remarks are bashing another MMO, Specifically WoW. Everyone seems to bash WoW as if it was designed to allow idiots to piss us all off. When you have millions and millions of subscribers you are gonna get some that are rude and mean and a generally people you don't want to game with. In fact I have met some in FFXI. I would remove the few words denoting WoW and leave the rest of the sentence as, even though I have met a few, Most People in FFXI are more helpful than other MMOs. While promoting courtesy within our game lets show some courtesy as well. -Rhalar 15:07, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :The opening remark about lacking courtesy "we might as well be playing WoW" seems out of place, if not rude. Sure, we all bash WoW in-game...most of us do anyways...but really, I *have* played WoW on Nazgrel, and there are more courteous people playing WoW than our stereotypes tend to give credit--people just randomly help you and/or give you stuff. Last time that happened to me was like...a Vermillion Cloak someone quitting FFXI handed me a year ago. It's actually funny, people make fun of Blizzard in WoW the same way we hate on Square-Enix.Crayne 05:31, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Added an warning against invite people before /telling them first. --Chaosdruid 17:05, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :Really wish more people would read this article, I've had a spike in blind invites lately, particularly people on trial accounts or newer players. At least it hasn't gone out of control where people are trying to shove their LS pearls down your throat in random trades T.T Crayne 05:31, 7 January 2009 (UTC) The line about 'not using exp boosting rings when you're not the lowest level party member' is a little confusing - could it be made a little clearer? As is, I assume the idea is that if higher level players use exp boosting bands, they lessen the chance of lower level party members catching up. -Chibi-Kibou 22:45, 19 July 2008 As far as EXP bands and level gaps shouldn't that be updated to the new Level Sync system? SenseiSin 20:35, 26 September 2008 (UTC) I agree with SenseiSin...since you can now level sync the problem's caused by people leveling beyond the party with bands has now pretty much been erased, so this point needs to come out now. I would like to add something, actually, as concerns level sync: If you are the Syncee (the person everyone's syncing to), PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let the party know when you are close to leveling! This gives everyone in the party the option to spend their TP and go "all out", because once you level everyone is going to lose their TP, shadows, and a lot of other buffs. Trust me, nothing sucks more then being a Dancer when the person you synced with dings and everything you had running evaporates, or being a WHM that just spent a ton of MP buffing the party up just before that last mob was pulled. Basically, a little warning would be nice >.< - Effedup 08:37, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :The TP/buff reset from the syncee's leveling is dead as of the December 2008 update. Edit is in order.Crayne 05:31, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I added the request for a more complete invite. I'm tired of ppl getting offended when I ask for basic party information after an unsolicited and vague invite. Thanks Hiseahler 03:55, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Added formatting! ^^ --XAnyex 08:10, 30 December 2008 (UTC) I'd like to point out a few things: First of all, speaking as both a melee and a mage, I'm more comfortable with mages casting sneak and invisible on melees. I make every effort to play that way when I can, but it's frustrating when melees use oils and powders before I have a chance to cast the spells. I'd appreciate it if you noted that not all mages share the sentiment expressed in your guide, and that melees should give their mages a chance or even ask if the mages have a preference one way or the other. After all, what courtesy is really all about is respecting other people's preferences. Secondly, in response to this: "In addition to party etiquette above, I would like to add a few things not mentioned. If you are invited to join an EXP party and have already affirmed your intent to join, do not retract your commitment (Especially if you were invited to tank or main heal!) simply because Joe Cool is dual-boxing with his 75 RDM today." It's rude to expect people to join your party if you know the way you want them to play is radically different from what they may have leveled the job expecting, and that includes PLed parties that ask tanks not to provoke and white mages not to heal. This is no fun for the people involved, and it's not polite to make them feel obligated to play that way if they joined without a full understanding of the party's expectations. In my opinion, the polite thing to do here is to inform them beforehand that the party will have a PL and be respectful if they decline on that basis, or better yet, be willing to have the PL serve as a backup healer or even nothing more than a safety net for emergencies. I would also add that it's rude to bring PLs to a party without asking the party leader first. Building your own parties should always be available as a means of playing the way you want to (but of course, you should give people the opportunity to leave if they don't agree with the way you build your party). --Janeth 00:58, 25 January 2009 (UTC) One piece of very important information is missing from this listing. If you're searching for party members/players for any reason at all, read their search coms if they have one up. People take the time to create seacoms for a reason. There's nothing worse than being RDM looking for some melee instead of healing or a WAR/NIN that doesn't want to tank, or any other job that would rather play the way they'd like instead of the way the searcher wants the them to to get an invite only to find his/her seacom completely ignored. Or the geniuses that ask your TNL when its clearly stated in your seacom. Or the people that ask you to level sync below a level you've specified in your seacom. Its there for a reason, don't ignore it. —Thefinalrune 05:11, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I agree that it is rather annoying and rude when people don't read seacoms. I usually LFG with my boyfriend in my seacom and a lot of the time people will invite me without room for him too even though it clearly says that I only come with him. However, I suppose I am guilty of asking people to level sync lower than specified in their seacom. I do that because sometimes people will be willing to go just a little lower level than what they say and they could also just say no. I normally try to respect their level sync desires but sometimes it is impossible to find some jobs, like a tank, that will be your level range and doesn't mind sync'ing. Another thing I wanted to bring up because I faced this rudeness recently. Do not "lol" at someone's job just because you don't understand it. I had a red mage point out that I was a pup and then proceeded to "LMAO" at me but I wasn't a gimp DD and this was rather uncalled for. So don't lol @ people's jobs. I don't care what princess job you might be, it is just plain rude. --Remimi 14:53, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :* Couldn't agree more about LOLing jobs. Seeking on PUP recently I've been seeing an increase in the number of false party requests. Dropping my solo camp spot to rush to the party (mind you I always have a warp ready so I can get to the group meeting place within 2-3 min), only to be told it was a joke, is not funny. It's rude and it's a quick way to get added to the blist by everyone. But I digress, I wanted to make a comment about the Fishing Bot line. Unsure if it was discussed previously, but whomever wrote it, thanks for making it simple and to the point. Simple rule here kids: If I'm wearing a Duelist's Chapeau, I'm probably not a fish bot. XD -- Tifaia 16:13, 23 April 2009 (UTC) "Healer-Heal Thyself" GENERALLY true, but I can think of specific instances where it isn't. A big part of tanking on paladin is using cures to help hold hate. In parties, I'm often bard/white (or red) mage and a back-up healer. Between healing, buffing and sleeping I do pull hate off the tanks and DD (even nukers occasionally). The paladins I party with cure ME as part of their efforts to reestablish hate. Always find out if this type of tactic is desired (don't expect it, but don't expect to NOT see it either). If inviting people to join your party and you are turned down, DON'T BEG! Other players are NOT at your disposal, and may have needs of their own. As an example, my social LS frequently does impromptu events in Abyssea and I am sought after commonly as our LS' most experienced (and only 90) bard; I love to aid my LS (and it's good karma as well), but recently my finances and supplies have dipped to dangerously low levels and I have to farm materials/$ drops. Consequently, I had to refuse a request to join them; the party leader understood, but another LS member took issue with my being excused when he was not (we don't use a point system, but this member has a habit of showing for events ONLY when there is something he needs), PAY IT FORWARD!!! Lastly, as to having /chat in macros, I still do this even though I know it annoys some players. When using /ninja I want the party to know that my shadows are down, it lets healers know that I can't take a pounding right now and so cannot even back-up tank. In my thief role I want to let someone know that I am TA the mob so they can expect hate, or weapon skill to help skill chain. Jobs capable of a self-skillchain frequently use a warning to keep their skillchain from being disrupted. As a bard, I can tell you that the most frustrating things I have to deal with are people moving out of range AFTER I start casting a buff on them so I announce those (and anyone who DOES then move can just deal with not having the buff), or for me to sleep something only to have some fool immediately wake it; they usually turn back to the proper target leaving me to deal with a VERY p.o.'d whatever and my lullaby timer down, so I have a warning in my Horde lullaby macro, too. I appreciate your point about when given direction by the party leader, FOLLOW IT. Especially in large activities things like target control, designated healers and the like have a specific purpose; if you WON'T follow directions you often WILL kill the party, including yourself. I'm glad you are having fun, but I usually didn't show up just so you can cost me XP or time away from making $ or whatever, I have other things I could be doing than stroking a selfish player's ego... --Deadmeataru 19:41, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Added "Invite to Join Party" to Courtesy in Parties. I sent my first invite out to a Lv26 Paladin for a Level Sync 25 exp party while standing in Port Jeuno. Within minutes, the party was 5/6, (RDM BLM BRD THF RNG), so I sent another /tell to the PLD to inform them we were heading to camp, and to take whatever route necessary to get from Port Windurst to Yuhtunga Jungle that was fastest. After receiving no reply for 10min, I did a /sea to check where and what this PLD was doing. They had changed to THF75, and had relocated to W.Sarutabaruta. Having already arrived in Kazham, I asked them what the deal was, to which they replied, "Oh, I'm finishing Mog Tablets." >.>; He apologized and said he was trying to hurry. Another 7-8min passes, and naturally everyone is asking where the tank is. I tell them that he is otw, and is taking the Airship from Windurst to Jeuno and then to Kazham. Immediately, the BLM starts disconnecting. Another 10min. passes, and our PLD is finally in Port Windurst, waiting on the Airship. Meantime, I have found two DNC in our range to replace the BLM. Unsurprisingly, they are both AFK with their flags up and unresponsive. The PLD finally arrives in Port Jeuno, and proceeds not to Jeuno/Kazham dock, but to Ru'Lude Gardens. At this point, I actually curse them out loud, (Never done that before.) in utter frustration. There was not another tank in our range to end this ridiculous wait, which ended up in the party waiting almost a full hour for the arrival of the first invite. Bad form on my part, given, but I had had enough of it and hit /shutdown while the PLD was still in Ru'Lude Gardens.